Calling of the Labyrinth
by Xanda
Summary: [LabyrinthTru Calling crossover] Sarah dies, and it's up to Tru to go back in time and save her. However, the one person who can help is in the Underground, and not really willing to help...Chapter six up.
1. Sweet Sixteen

_My first Labyrinth fic. I haven't seen Labyrinth for some time now, so forgive me if I get anything wrong, but I have ordered it from Amazon, and it should arrive in a couple of days, so I shouldn't make any mistakes. Please don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is accepted. This is a crossover with the TV programme, Tru Calling. You don't really have to have seen the programme to understand the fic, because everything should be explained as the fic unravels. Tru Calling is basically about a young woman who works at a morgue, and has the amazing ability to hear the dead speak to her. She is then propelled back in time, and has the chance to re-live the day to try and save their lives. But anyway, on with the story :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, nor do I own Tru Calling. Enjoy.**

"Give me the child."

The words echoed out into the strange, twisting room. The speaker, a fifteen-year-old girl, stood at the base of a flight of one of many staircases in the room. The staircases twisted and turned, and basically defied the laws of physics and gravity, throughout the room. From her stance, the girl was very tired, but determination shone through every pore on her skin. She was staring at an oddly dressed man, who stood at the top of the aforementioned staircase. He had long blonde hair, with streaks of blue, but his eyes were the most interesting feature. One was an icy blue, and the other was a deep green. Both eyes surveyed the girl coldly.

He spoke at last.

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel."

The girl, Sarah, was shocked to the core with these words. The man didn't know the meaning of the word generous. After all, he had only taken away her baby stepbrother, forced her through some twisted labyrinth, and scared her senseless. She started to advance towards him, trying her best to look dangerous, whilst squashing her fear and fatigue deep inside.

"Generous?" She asked in disbelief. "What have you done that was generous?"

"Everything!" The man spat. "I have done everything you wanted. You asked that the child be taken," he said, gesturing to the infant, who was crawling up one of the upside-down flights of stairs. "I took him."

Sarah tensed at this. He was right: she had wished her brother away. But how was she to know that he really would turn up and kidnap him? Besides, she wasn't about to allow him to win now. Not now that she had got so far.

"You cowered before me. I was frightening." The man continued, taking small steps back as he spoke. "I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you!" His anger magnified and was projected loudly as the sentence went on.

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Determined more than ever to thwart this man's plan, whatever it was, she took another step forward.

"I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?" He seemed to grow more nervous the closer Sarah got, and took another couple of steps backwards. "Stay back!"

This only served to fuel Sarah's determination. Confidence brewing in her dark hazel eyes, she stepped closer.

"Stay back!" The blonde man demanded, but it was for naught.

Sarah remembered the words needed for getting her and her brother out of this situation. Recalling her rehearsal in the park earlier, she stepped up the stone stairs with more determination.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen." She began, confidence oozing throughout her words. Sarah was very glad that she had put aside more time to memorize these particular words, and continued up the stairs.

"For my will is as strong as yours – "

"Stop!" The man interrupted desperately. "Wait Sarah! Look, look what I can offer you." He raised his hand, and made a gesture. A spherical, glass object appeared in his palm – a crystal ball. He held it out towards her, trying to tempt her. Sarah was unfazed.

"It will show you your dreams. You remember."

Sarah took another step towards him; he took another step away from her. She continued.

"And my kingdom as great..."

"I ask so little," the blonde continued. "Just believe in me, and you can have everything you want."

Sarah continued up the stairs, but was frowning as she struggled to remember the words.

"...And my kingdom as great...damn!"

She had forgotten the words – the precious words, the words needed for getting her out of this nightmare. What were the damn words?!

The man seemed pleased at her struggle. He started to advance towards her, still holding out the crystal.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I...I will be your slave."

"Damn...Kingdom as great...kingdom as great..." Sarah was frantically searching the deep recesses of her memory. Dammit, she had only been rehearsing these very words half a day ago! She cursed herself for not having a better memory. She had long ago stopped walking towards him, and stood on the stairs in her own little world, trying so hard to think of the words that a migraine was developing.

The man was too close to her, and the crystal shone irresistibly before Sarah's nose. He smiled arrogantly, knowing that she would not succeed.

"Kingdom as great..." Sarah tried again, panicking, knowing she was on borrowed time. The words would not come; her memory was failing her completely, and the distracting crystal waving in front of her was not helping.

Somewhere in the confusing room, a bell chimed, followed by twelve more. The man smiled dangerously. Sarah looked up in confusion and horror.

"No...!" She whispered frantically. Right at that moment, the words came back to her.

"You have no power over me!" She screamed desperately.

"Too late, my dear Sarah, you were so close too." The man seemed very happy regarding her failure. Sarah blanched.

"No! No, I wasn't too late!"

"The time is up Sarah, Toby is one of us now."

The room started spinning out of control. Sarah whipped around hastily, and saw that her stepbrother was nowhere in sight.

"Toby!" She cried desperately...

...And promptly woke up.

Sarah Williams sat up quickly, gasping for oxygen. Looking around frantically, she realised that she was sat in her bed. Her room, her things, everything was set around her as normal. No Escher room, no stairways, no Goblin Kings were in sight. Calming herself whilst still trying to take in some air, Sarah knew it had just been a nightmare.

The nightmares had been plaguing her ever since she got back from her trip to the Labyrinth ten months ago. However, this particular one had been the most vivid, and the scariest by far, as in her dream she had lost her baby brother, and her freedom. Sarah had thought that the Labyrinth was just a distant memory, something in her past, but her subconscious was telling her otherwise.

Looking at the green numbers on her digital clock, she knew that sleep was no longer an option.

'Four am, and on my birthday too...' Sarah thought regretfully.

Glancing to her left, Sarah spotted three presents and a card. Grinning, and having got over the vivid images of her nightmare, Sarah stretched and got out of bed. Turning sixteen was not an everyday thing, and would only happen once. Deciding to appreciate her birthday, starting from now, Sarah stretched and climbed out of bed. Taking the bedside presents, she took them downstairs to the comfort of the lounge and decided to open them early.

A cup of tea and snuggling into the fluffy sofa served to make Sarah feel better, and she opened her card first. The front was decorated with a large number sixteen, and the background consisted of a single rose, with complicated gold writing lacing the front, saying:

_On your birthday, sweet sixteen,_

_We take this opportunity to say,_

_You are a wonderful, selfless, beautiful person,_

_Have a happy birthday,_

_And may all after serve to bring you peace._

Sarah expected something sappy and sweet, and it brought a large smile to her face. Opening it, she read the inside, and saw that her father, stepmother and Toby had signed the inside, and completely covered it with large, wobbly kisses – probably Toby's doing, Sarah thought, a warm feeling coming into her insides.

She opened the presents, and discovered a golden heart shaped locket from her father, which contained a picture of her mother and herself, making Sarah smile with happiness and sadness at the same time; a beautiful, soft, skin hugging cardigan from her stepmother, and a small black box, decorated with glitter and sequins from Toby (who no doubt had help from Karen and her father). Sarah was touched, and carefully laid the box on the table, whilst putting on the locket and cardigan. Her family knew exactly what she loved, and she couldn't believe that only ten months ago, she was arguing and making life difficult for them. So things were still a little strained with Karen, at least the two could get along now, Sarah thought, still smiling.

Deciding that her family wasn't going to be out of bed for at least another four hours, Sarah chose to watch a DVD, and had just finished watching the extras after the film, when her stepbrother made his appearance.

"SAWAH!"

A little blur of something barrelled straight into Sarah's legs as she stood, and almost sent her flying. She grinned as she realised that the blur was in fact Toby. He clung onto her legs as though there was no tomorrow, probably so he could keep his balance. He had, after all, only learnt to walk a few weeks ago. Smiling from ear to ear, Sarah reached down and picked up the little striped bundle.

"Hey squirt," she said affectionately whilst ruffling the tuft of blonde hair on Toby's head. He laughed loudly, no doubt waking Karen and Robert, Sarah's father. Glancing at the clock, Sarah saw it was only seven-thirty.

Toby's face screwed up in concentration as he tried to remember what he was supposed to say. He pointed wildly at the little black box he had made.

"Like...present?" He managed to get out, smiling when he realised Sarah understood him.

"Very much, thank you Tobes." Sarah laughed and put the infant on the ground. "You hungry?"

Toby nodded fiercely. Right on cue, his stomach gave a huge growl. Sarah laughed again. This day was going very smoothly already, and it wasn't even light outside yet. Carefully pouring a small portion of porridge into a brightly decorated bowl, Sarah hummed a tune, making Toby shriek with glee. He loved that tune.

As her brother tried to eat the mixture, although more was landing on the table than in his mouth, Sarah headed upstairs to shower and change. Half an hour later, and looking very healthy and active, she brushed her long dark hair, and walked back downstairs, only to be greeted by her stepmother and father with loud shouts of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Her father made her some pancakes whilst Sarah thanked Karen for her gift. An hour later saw Toby scribbling on a piece of paper whilst Karen, Robert and Sarah laughed when Robert recalled one of his more unfortunate birthdays – he had broken a leg whilst returning home from a party. A knock at the door sounded, and Sarah went to open it whilst picking up the mail on the mat.

"Hey, birthday girl."

Her best friend from school stood there, his dark hair making a startling contrast to his bright blue eyes. In his hand he held a small wrapped up something, and he grinned mischievously down at her.

"Hey, Andrew, come in." Sarah said, stepping aside to let him walk through the entrance.

Her family greeted him warmly, and Andrew gave her the present he was holding – a CD of one of her favourite artists. Hugging him, Sarah thanked him loudly. They talked for a while, and then Andrew tapped his watch, looking meaningfully at Sarah.

"Time to go," he said briefly, winking at Robert whilst Sarah wasn't looking.

Sarah had almost forgotten that Andrew was taking her out for "lunch". Truth being told, it wasn't just for lunch, it was also for a surprise party, but Andrew and her family had made sure that Sarah didn't catch the slightest hint. All of her friends were already making their way to the pizza restaurant, and Karen, Robert and Toby would sneak out after Sarah and Andrew were five minutes ahead.

Sarah put on a jacket and scarf, as it was supposed to freeze and possibly snow later on. Andrew opened his car door for her, and she climbed in, not at all aware of what was going to happen once they reached the pizza place. Andrew climbed in the driver seat, and started his car, unsuccessfully.

"Damn weather..." He grumbled, before managing to start the ancient machine.

The car rattled down the road for a good few minutes, whilst the two sat in silence.

"So, having a good birthday?" Andrew asked kindly.

Sarah proceeded to tell him about her gifts, her brother's greeting, and how early she had awoken. She left out the details of her nightmare; after all it was only a dream. It wasn't like that had happened anyway – she had won. She had got her brother back, and had beaten the Goblin King. No, everything that had happened was behind her. Sarah had even neglected to call her friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, convincing herself that it was merely a bad dream.

Her explanation was interrupted when a large bird flew in front of the windscreen, causing Andrew to curse and swerve to avoid hitting it. The icy roads didn't help, and Sarah screamed as Andrew struggled to regain control of the car. Finally, he managed to hit the breaks, and narrowly avoided colliding with a lamppost. Sarah shook with shock, and stared out of the window at the culprit.

Her blood froze as she saw a large, white owl flying away. She tore her gaze away, and stared out of the windscreen, trying to regain some air. She mentally chided herself for jumping to conclusions. 'There are plenty of white owls in the world,' she thought, desperately trying to calm herself, 'it doesn't mean it was him.'

"Are you ok?" Andrew's voice broke through her reverie. She looked at him shakily.

"I-I think so..."

"Damn bird, they should stay in the trees like normal." Andrew cursed. He preoccupied himself with trying to restart the car.

"Yeah..." Sarah agreed, not really listening. She was still badly shaken from the sight of the owl.

Andrew drove the rest of the way in silence. Sarah tried to think of good things, happy things, anything that would take her thoughts away from a certain someone.

'It was only a dream,' she thought to herself.

_Who are you trying to convince?_ A nasty voice chided in the back of her head.

'Shut up.' Sarah thought angrily.

"We're here." Andrew said, pulling the car into the nearest space. He stopped the car and grinned at Sarah. "Ready for some food?"

She grinned back and nodded. Her father's pancakes seemed like an eternity ago, and her stomach growled in agreement. Not noticing the many cars scattered throughout the car park, Sarah climbed out and followed Andrew into the large restaurant.

"SURPRISE!"

A very loud shout caused Sarah to jump back in shock. She stared at the crowds of people in the seating area, and recognised every single one of them. She couldn't help grinning like a Cheshire cat as she realised that Andrew was behind all of it.

"You..." Sarah pointed a finger in mock horror at Andrew, but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

Andrew jumped back, feigning surprise and hurt, but like Sarah, couldn't hide the large grin that had surfaced.

Sarah ran over to join her friends, and was even happier when she spotted Robert, Karen and Toby sitting in one of the booths in the seating area. 'This day couldn't be better,' she thought, grinning from ear to ear as she ate pizza and cake, and listened to Andrew's ordeal at making everyone keep quiet about the surprise.

"You should have seen Renee, she was bursting to blab about this to someone," Andrew explained, pointing a finger at another of Sarah's best friends. Renee stuck her tongue out at Andrew.

They partied the day away, and Sarah was quite surprised at how much pizza, garlic bread and cake she had eaten. By ten o'clock that night, the place was a huge mess, and it was a good thing that the restaurant had been booked so that it was only their party eating there that day.

Karen and Robert had taken Toby back home early. Sarah grinned at them and thanked them for such a wonderful day. It was now up to Andrew to take her home, and as everyone else left the building, leaving Sarah and Andrew to thank the chef; Sarah thanked everyone, and hugged all of her friends. She had had such a wonderful day, and she loved her friends more than ever.

"Thank you for everything," Andrew thanked the restaurant owner. "Sorry about the mess..." He grinned sheepishly.

The manager shook his head, smiling.

"Just glad to help. Happy birthday, miss." He smiled at Sarah, and vanished into the staff area.

"Thank you for everything." Sarah poked Andrew's arm. "I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Andrew laughed, and the two went to his car. Sarah climbed in, and turned the heater up to full blast, as the temperature had plummeted and the promised snow had arrived. Andrew shivered as he climbed inside and attempted to start the car. He grinned over at Sarah.

"Ready for a good night's sleep?"

Sarah nodded, still smiling. The party had worn her out, and what better way to end her sixteenth birthday than to sleep in her warm, fluffy bed?

They drove past all of the now closed shops and offices. Suddenly, Andrew stopped the car with a screech of the brakes, slapping a hand to his head in dismay.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, panicked.

"I left my wallet at the pizza place..." Andrew smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sarah tried unsuccessfully to slow her racing pulse.

"It's ok...you want to go back for it?"

"If you don't mind...Karen won't mind if you're a little late, will she?"

Sarah shook her head, and Andrew turned the car back around. They made it back to the pizza place in ten minutes, and Andrew stopped the car and got out.

"I'll be back in a flash," he said, winking. "Sorry about this." He ran into the restaurant, which fortunately was still open.

Sarah sighed and leaned back against the leather chair. She had had enough scaring for the day, and her heartbeat still hadn't reached its normal rate even now. Five minutes passed.

'Where is he? He must have lost it,' Sarah thought, shaking her head but smiling slightly all the same.

Another five minutes passed. Sarah grew more nervous as the minutes ticked by, and there was no sign of movement against the lit up, frosty glass that made up the windows of the restaurant. A sudden shout jerked Sarah out of her daydream, and she looked up in terror to see someone burst open the entrance door. Someone...who upon closer inspection appeared to be armed.

Sarah froze in terror. No doubt that the glinting, shiny object in the figure's hand was a gun. In his other hand, the man carried a bag, which looked as though it had been hastily stuffed full of something. Comprehension dawned on Sarah.

'Oh my god, he's burgled that place!'

Andrew was still inside...

'Oh my god...'

The man looked around wildly. In the distance, sirens could be heard, as though the police had already heard about the robbery and were on their way.

'Please hurry,' Sarah thought. She would have raced into the restaurant to see if Andrew was ok, but she was frozen to the spot in terror. Besides, she couldn't risk letting the man see her, in case he needed to do away with his witnesses.

The man saw Andrew's car, and started running over to it. He stopped and banged on the window, scaring Sarah senseless.

"Open the bloody door!" was heard through the thin glass of the window.

Not knowing what else she could do, Sarah unlocked the doors. The man yanked the driver door open, and jumped into the seat. Terrified, Sarah tried to escape through the passenger door, but the man grabbed her shoulder and forced her back into the seat.

"You're not going anywhere!" He fumbled for the ignition, and Sarah realised that Andrew had left his keys in the slot so that she could continue listening to the radio. She felt sick with fear, and gasped for oxygen as the man started the car.

The car jerked to life, and Sarah's captor spun the wheel with such ferocity that the car swerved to the right. He raced out of the car park and started careening down the road. The sirens heard earlier were suddenly behind them, as the police caught up with the vehicle.

Sarah sat frozen in the passenger seat, all sorts of thoughts going through her mind. She thought of her father, Karen, Toby, her mother...

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die...' Sarah couldn't think straight, and all was blur. Her vision and hearing were failing her as she panicked about her safety.

The icy roads and earlier fallen snow caused the car to slide all over the road. The man behind the wheel fought with the steering wheel to keep the car under some sort of control whilst racing down the motorway. Control of the car was out of the question, however, as the weather conditions made for treacherous driving. The car swerved out of control all over the roads as the man made a desperate attempt at escape.

"Pull over the vehicle!" A voice could be heard over an external PA system attached to one of the police cars swerving behind them.

The man swore and ignored the policeman. He put his foot on the pedal, and the car, if possible, went faster over the road. This was too much for the car's wheels however, and one of the tyres slipped out of control on the black ice.

It all happened in slow motion. As the man swerved to avoid an oncoming car, the tyres on the left hand side of the car gave way, and the car started spinning in 360 degree motions. The forward momentum was still there however, and as the car was spinning, it was still travelling forward, plunging the car straight into the path of an oncoming truck.

Sarah screamed and closed her eyes as the bright flash of headlights blinded both her and her captor. She could hear him scream, she could hear the sirens, and she could hear the screech of brakes against the cold ice surface of the road, before she knew nothing more.


	2. The Calling

_Chapter two is here. Warning: this chapter probably detracts completely from The Labyrinth, but the connection will be made as the chapter continues. Thank you very much for the review, alorindanya :) Enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, nor do I own Tru Calling.**

Somewhere in a darkened room, a soft whirring could be heard. If one looked closely enough, they could probably tell that the whirring was actually the vibrating function of a mobile telephone. As it was early morning, and still dark however, the soft thuds against the wooden tabletop could be mistaken for anything.

Sitting up quickly, the young woman who went by the name of Tru Davies mashed her hand against the moving device in alarm, before realising that she had just broken the screen on her mobile.

'Damn...' she cursed as all senses were brought back into consciousness. Picking up the fragments of the casing, she opened the curtains, welcoming in the early morning light that threatened to pour through the entire room. Through the shattered glass of the screen, Tru could make out one message from her service provider.

"One Missed Call: Harrison Davies," it stated in bold lettering.

Tru shook her head. It was typical of her brother to wake her up so early. The two were supposed to be meeting with Lindsay, Tru's best friend, later on, but knowing Harrison, he was ringing her about some sort of poker bet he had on with his friends, and would be asking her for some money for his debts. Turning the television on to catch the latest news out of mild interest, Tru began getting changed for the new day.

The landline rang once before Tru picked it up, knowing that it would be her brother.

"Hey, Tru, sister, friend, wise one..."

Tru grinned. Flattery was one of her brother's specialities.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

The two had an uninteresting talk. Tru had been right – Harrison had indeed asked her about something to do with gambling, and he had wondered if she had perhaps known the lottery numbers for the day. Tru had informed him that it wasn't a "rewind" day, laughing at her brother's disappointment. Ever since she had told Harrison about her "gift", she had been asked time and time again if he should choose a particular card or horse to bet on that day. The only problem for Harrison was that Tru was too busy saving lives to pay any attention to which horse had crossed the line first.

Tru's "gift" was certainly an unusual one. A gift was generally something that was admired, and was a focal point for building one's talents. A gift was being able to sing with a raw talent, or being able to cram a whole year's worth of work into a single night's revision for a huge exam the next day. Whilst these were considered great and promising, Tru's gift was nothing short of a miracle.

Since taking up the job advised to her at the local morgue, Tru had discovered that she could talk to the dead, or more specifically, they could ask for her help. She would expect to be asked for help, but it would come as a shock every time, because not all of the dead asked to be saved. If a body asked for help, Tru was propelled back in time, and from what little details she had gathered from her previous encounter with her dead victim, she had the day, or half day in some cases, to try to alter the line of cause which would lead to their death, to try to save them instead. Tru often succeeded with some help from her brother, and her college Davis, who was the head of the morgue, but every time she failed to save somebody from death's clutches it always weighed on her conscience. Yes, Tru was definitely a miracle worker.

Another call interrupted her thoughts, and she answered the landline, guessing already who it was.

"Hey Davis," she greeted her colleague with a friendly hello. Davis could understand her predicaments when someone asked for Tru's help, and always did his best to aid Tru in her quest to save a life, or lives in rare cases.

"Hey Tru," Davis's tired voice could be heard on the other end. "Listen, I'm sorry to ask this, but something's come up, and we could use your help down here."

Tru wondered whether "help" meant expecting someone to ask for her help any moment. She told Davis she could be there in ten minutes, and called Harrison back to tell him to apologise to Lindsay. She grabbed her keys, accidentally knocking off an expensive glass vase from the mantelpiece as she rushed past.

"Damn..."she swore again. This wasn't her day. She hoped that no one would ask for her help today, because judging from events so far, it wasn't going to be a good morning.

Scraping up the remains of the vase and scooping them into the dustbin, she made a mental note to warn her collector of the sharp objects and made a run for the bus.

Arriving at the morgue a little later than what she would have hoped, Tru ran inside the entrance only to run into former boyfriend and friend Luc. He worked as a forensic photographer, and even though feelings between Tru and himself were still bittersweet, he acknowledged her presence with a friendly smile. She returned one, and apologised for running straight into him.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," he joked before disappearing out of the entrance.

Tru laughed and headed down the main corridor, where Davis then greeted her. His beard was the giveaway, as Tru could spot him from ten miles away with it.

"Hey Davis, what's up?"

"I tried your cell," he explained, "but it seemed to cut off connection."

Tru explained about the previous destroying of the mobile phone, and seated herself at the computer adjacent to the door to Davis's office. He helped himself to a sandwich out of the fridge, and started to explain why he had brought her down. Apparently some records had gone missing from the computer's database, and with Tru being the technical wiz kid that she was, it was up to her to fix it. Truth being told, Davis probably could have fixed the bug himself, but Tru got the feeling he enjoyed some company around the dank death-ridden crypt.

It took Tru the better part of the day to fix the problem, as it first appeared that the records had been completely wiped, but it turned out that they were sitting in the trash can waiting to be recovered.

"Strange," Davis mused. "Who would delete the records?"

The two mused over it, and discussed their schedules for the evening. Davis seemed to be affected badly by the sandwich he had eaten, and had to run to the toliets to bring up the remains of the stubborn sandwich. Poor Davis didn't seem to have much luck when it came to fresh sandwiches. Laughing, Tru hoped that she could still make some sort of supper arrangement with Lindz and Harry, as it seemed that Lindsay, being the secretive yet excited friend, had something important to tell her.

At around eleven o'clock, Tru had made arrangements with Lindsay and Harrison for a late dinner at the local restaurant.

"You owe me one, sis," Harrison had said mockingly, obviously a little miffed about the fact that he had to stay up late just for a dinner with his sister and ex-girlfriend.

Tru laughed, hung up the phone, and was putting on her jacket when her co-worker burst in with a trolley. A trolley bringing in the latest case for the quiet morgue.

"We got one, guys," he explained.

Tru's co-worker wheeled the trolley into the medical section of the morgue, built for examining the bodies before they were identified and put on record. Davis washed his hands and readied himself. Tru, being the curious person that she was, even though Davis had let her off her shift early as a thank you for helping with the computer, decided to help Davis with his inspection.

Davis lifted the body bag away so that the person's face was revealed. Tru gasped. The young girl lying there couldn't have been much younger than Tru herself. She had long dark hair, creamy white skin, which still looked charming and pretty even though it was covered in lacerations, and was of a slim build. Even from an amateur's glance, it was obvious that the girl had been in a car wreck, as her body was in bad shape.

"We got ID?" Tru asked, rather shakily. As used to dead bodies as she was, she couldn't get over the horror of this particular one.

The co-worker handed her a wallet. Inside there were a few small pictures, probably of the girl's family, some money, an insurance card, and a laminated identification card.

"Sarah Williams..." Tru read aloud. She read and reread the date of birth. The date would make it so that the girl had only turned sixteen today. Tru was horrified at the thought of such a young girl losing her life on her birthday.

"Tru." A voice jerked her out of her reverie. "You want to see if there's anyone you can call, to identify her?" Davis asked her softly. After years of working at the morgue, Davis still felt rather sick at the thoughts of some of the deaths, and felt sympathy for Tru.

Tru nodded and took the wallet into the small office to the side of the medical examination room to see if there was a home contact number. Flipping over one of the small pictures, she could see a telephone number scribbled on the back. Ignoring the cold dread that seeped into her stomach at the thought of breaking the news Tru dialled the number, and waited with a held breath for an answer.

"Hello?" The voice belonged to a male, probably Sarah's father.

"Mr. Williams?" Tru asked, still feeling rather ill.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Mr Williams, I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

* * *

Tru watched the horrifying scene from the office, not feeling up to watching from up close. The man who had turned out to be Sarah's father had arrived accompanied by a small toddler and a middle-aged woman. The young boy was in tears, and his screams sent a chilling sensation down Tru's spine. It wasn't fair.

Sarah's father had hugged the woman, who Tru assumed was Sarah's mother, and had persuaded her to take herself and the infant back to the house. He stood sobbing by his daughter's body, unable to come to terms with his loss. Davis stood in the backdrop of the room, not making any noise so that the man could be alone with his grief. Finally, the man gave an almighty sniff, and started to walk out of the morgue. Wanting to say something, anything that might help the devastated man, Tru ran out of the office.

"Mr. Williams, I just wanted to say I'm so truly sorry for your loss." Tru started, feeling very foolish already. Heck, there was nothing she could do to help the situation, but Tru felt too uncomfortable to just stand watching the tragedy unfold.

The man surveyed her through soulless, watery eyes.

"Thank you, miss Davies." He croaked. He then walked out of the entrance, fresh sobs making their way through his vocal system.

Tru, feeling very depressed, started walking back to the medical room to see if she could help Davis in any way. A bright chirping noise halted her in her tracks. Pulling out her mobile telephone, she answered it.

'So it still works, that's a start...' Tru mused.

"Hey, Tru, where are ya?" It was Harrison. Tru apologised about letting him and Lindsay down again, and explained about the recent guest to the crypt.

"All right, but Lindsay has something to tell you, she couldn't wait any longer."

Tru waited as Harrison handed his phone to her best friend.

"Sorry Tru, but this couldn't wait. I'm getting married!"

It took several moments for Tru to absorb this.

"Wha-what?"

"I know! It's a bit hasty, but I love him so much, and I just feel like the time is right, you know?"

Tru glanced at the clock. It was past twelve midnight. Not really feeling as though she was in the right mood to listen to her friend's happy news, she apologised to Lindsay and hung up.

'She's gonna hate me for doing that,' Tru thought, a hint of regret pushing at her insides. Brushing it aside, she walked into the medical section.

"Anything new?" Tru asked, trying to switch her mind back to professional.

"Not yet, but I still haven't finished the examination. Why don't you go ahead home and get some sleep? You look bushed." Davis suggested kindly.

"Thanks Davis, I think I'll take you up on that offer." She started heading out of the door.

_"Tru."_

Tru spun around and faced Davis.

"What?"

Davis gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't say anything," he said, shaking his head. He walked out to the small office intending to collect a folder to record the latest body.

Shaking her head, and deciding that she was tired, Tru headed for the entrance again.

_"Tru."_ Definitely not hearing things, Tru spun around and headed over to Sarah's body. She was lying as still as any dead person could, her skin still deathly pale.

Suddenly Sarah's eyes shot open, and her hand grabbed Tru's arm. Tru didn't have time to yelp in surprise.

"Help me!" Sarah whispered.

Tru stepped back in shock, and the room started spinning. Memories of the day raced past, before she sat up in bed, breathing deeply.

Her mobile telephone was vibrating on the small desk next to her bed. The screen was intact. Still trying to breath normally, Tru answered the phone, knowing immediately who it would be.

"Hey, Tru, sister, friend, wise one..."


	3. Digging up the Truth

_Yay! My DVD arrived! So, having watched it every day this week since Tuesday, and having finally found some spare time to update, I have done so. Thanks go to Avalon-blackandgreen (Tru Calling is also my favourite TV programme :)) and Meg for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, nor do I own Tru Calling. Enjoy :)**

"Harrison." Tru greeted her brother, knowing full well what he wanted. The urgency of her voice startled her brother.

"What's the matter Tru? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

'Not likely,' Tru thought. Forcing brightness into her voice, she answered her brother.

"Rewind day, that's all."

Harrison was still amazed by his sister's ability to treat her gift as a normal, everyday thing. When Tru had first informed him of her ability, he hadn't believed her, until she proved to him countless times that she could predict the future and events about to happen. Even though he'd known for quite some time now, Harrison was still slightly sceptical about the whole issue. There was a pause as he considered his thoughts.

"Rewind day?"

Tru sighed in annoyance. She didn't have time for this. The girl who lay dead in the morgue the previous night needed her help, and she needed to find out as much as possible about her before it was too late.

Tru glanced at the television whilst still trying to shake off her brother, and remembered the lottery numbers from yesterday.

"You got the news turned on?" She asked, knowing that if Harrison wasn't tuned into the lottery, then someone had kidnapped her real brother and replaced him with a clone.

"Sure thing, but why...?"

"Lottery numbers, pay attention," Tru said hurridly. She could hear Harrison shifting around his room so he could pay attention to the flashing screen. "First one will be number six."

'_And the first number in the lucky draw is...number six!' _A booming voice announced as the small white ball with the blue number six engraved into the sides rolled down the small gully.

Harrison was still slightly wary.

"Coincidence." He stated, knowing that his sister wasn't lying but refusing to see that Tru had another life to save, one that could ultimately put her in danger herself.

"How's this for coincidence? Number twenty-three." Tru almost snapped in exasperation.

'_...And it's number twenty-three!'_ This time a pink ball with white numbers joined the blue numbered ball in the slot.

"Ok, so I believe you." Harrison knew that Tru would never let a rewind day pass without trying to save the life of the person or people in question. Having managed to help her in the past, he decided he would do all he could to save the victim, and make sure that Tru pulled through herself. "Anything I can do?"

Tru thought for a second.

"You don't have any plans for today do you?" Tru asked nicely.

"Well, we were supposed to be meeting Lindz..."

Tru remembered Lindsay's news of her engagement, and her hasty reply, with guilt seeping into her insides. She would make it up to her best friend, even though, according to time, Lindsay hadn't even told Tru anything about it yet.

"Rearrange for sometime. In the meantime, why don't you see if you can get to the morgue and help Davis once I explain?"

Harrison agreed to phone Lindsay and rearrange their get-together, and said he would be at the morgue within the hour. Quickly turning off the television and grabbing her keys, Tru stuffed her intact mobile phone into her jeans pockets and ran out of the door. The same vase she had knocked over yesterday was lying on the shelf, and Tru accidentally hit it whilst opening the door. Cursing, she swept up the remnants and made a mental note to remember to move such objects on rewind days if they had been broken in some way on the first day.

Tru walked into the morgue, and almost sent Davis flying in her haste to open the door.

"Wow, you're earlier than I am...wait, rewind day, right?" Davis didn't need an explanation for Tru's hurried motions. He could read her like a book.

"Yeah, listen, someone came in late last night, and I need to use the computer to..." Tru suddenly remembered that some files and records had been deleted from the hard drive.

"Hey Davis, you wouldn't happen to know who would have a motive to delete some of the files would you?" Tru asked

Davis' face darkened. Deleting important records was a strict violation of the rules, not to mention that cases of mistaken identity would soar if files were left unattended. They both went to the small office, and Tru started up the computer, intending to sort the problem quickly, as she knew where the missing records were, and to find out where her victim was living.

Tru recalled the files from the trash can, and wondered yet again why these had been deleted, and more importantly, who had deleted them. She frowned as she loaded the City Information Finder, wondering who the main suspect could be. It couldn't be Luc; all he did was photographing the dead, and wouldn't have any particular reason. However, one other person shot straight to mind as she thought of co-workers...

_Jack_

The answer came like a bullet. It had to be Jack. He had the motives, and he had the knowledge of the database...

Jack had worked with Tru and Davis for a short period of time, and had been part of the medical check team. His job was very similar to Tru's, except his involved less comforting for the families of the deceased. Tru had been happy when he had been here, and had even managed to confide her secret in him. He hadn't overreacted, he hadn't panicked, and he hadn't called the police. He had understood, and that was what made Tru trust him more.

However, there was more to Jack than met the eye. It turned out that Jack had almost the same ability as Tru, and this had consequently turned them against him. Tru didn't want to remember Jack's mirror abilities to her own, as it only caused her more trouble, and even hindered her from doing her job at saving lives.

So, Jack had left the morgue. But what was he doing deleting the records?

Tru shook off these memories. She was jumping to conclusions; Jack had been gone for weeks, and there was no sign of him returning.

The City Information Finder loaded, and Tru selected "Personal and Identification". The little screen popped up, saying that it would take several minutes to load the database. Tru rubbed her forehead and glanced at the clock. Eight-thirty in the morning, and there were still quite a few hours before it was too late. Tru only hoped that there was enough information in the database to save this girl's life.

A beeping sound interrupted her thoughts, and the computer prompted her to type in a criterion so that the database could search the city files. In the box labelled 'Name', she typed 'Sarah Williams', having remembered the girl's Identification from the night before. Three people with the name Sarah Williams were listed, and Tru sighed in frustration, wondering whether she would get the right one. Also remembering that the identification card had held the date of birth, she typed it into the small box.

"Twenty-eighth of November, nineteen-eighty-eight..." Tru read aloud as she typed the date into the database. Glancing at the small calendar standing by the monitor, she saw that indeed, the date was the twenty-eighth of November, and starting to feel positive that she might find the right person after all, she resumed the search. The date narrowed the names down to one, and Tru quickly scribbled the address onto a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Davis!" Tru called as she walked swiftly out of the entrance. Suddenly remembering something, she ran back in, and saw that Davis was about to eat a huge chunk out of the sandwich that had caused his stomach upset the day before.

"By the way, you might want to avoid that," Tru explained, with an apologetic look on her face, staring meaningfully at the culprit sandwich. Davis sighed, and tossing the chicken sandwich into the small bin, he picked up the phone and dialled the number for the local Dominos.

Tru stalked out of the door, climbed into her car, and checked her road map for a fast route to Sarah Williams' house. Starting the car, Tru felt more determined than ever to save Sarah's life.

* * *

Sarah's laughter continued down the small hallway as she walked over to the door. Knowing that her best friend, Andrew, was going to be on the other side, she picked up the mail, set it on the small cabinet by the door, and unlocked the latch. Sarah was startled to see a young woman, not much older than herself, standing there. She had long, brown, curly hair, and dark eyes, and was only a couple of inches taller than Sarah herself. Confused, Sarah recovered her poise, and asked the woman who she was.

"Can I help you?"

Tru's breath caught in her throat. What on earth could she say?

"Who is it Sarah?" A middle-aged man appeared behind the sixteen-year-old. Tru recognised him as Sarah's father, and his laughing eyes and smiling face made a stark contrast to the thinning man Tru had seen at the morgue the previous night. Quickly forcing a smile, Tru tried her best to make up a plausible excuse as to why she was standing on the doorstep to the Williams household.

"I'm Tru Davies, I'm an Art and Design student at the local college, and I'm doing a survey on the people's choice of design in the home." Tru quickly took out a small pad and pencil kept in her top pocket for 'emergencies' such as this.

Sarah looked meaningfully at her father, sending him psychic messages telling him to turn the student away. It was her birthday for cripes sake, Andrew would be around at any moment, and she didn't have time to waste with a survey. However, Robert Williams was completely oblivious to Sarah's telepathic skills, probably because she didn't have any, and invited Tru into their house.

Tru looked around the comfortable dwelling, putting on an act of interest to back up her story. She looked towards the living room, and saw the woman who was accompanying Robert last night, along with the small child. All three looked happy, and it was obvious that none knew of the terrible events that were to happen that night. That was, of course, if Tru didn't have anything to do with the matter.

"You have a lovely home," Tru smiled at the woman playing with the toddler.

"Thank you very much," she smiled back at Tru, pleased with the compliment.

There was an awkward silence, and then Tru suddenly remembered she was supposed to be taking notes. Flipping the cover of the notepad behind the rest of the pages and preparing her pencil, she quickly lied to cover her story.

"I was wondering of you could help me with my survey?" Tru decided that now was the best time to talk to Sarah to find out more about her, and more about how she could prevent her death.

Sarah was startled with the sudden question, but nodded and decided to show the mysterious student her room to see if she could be of some help. After all, the sooner she complied with Tru's wishes, the sooner she could start enjoying her birthday. She gestured to Tru to follow her, and she obeyed and followed Sarah up the stairs, pretending to look at the decorations and surroundings in interest. Sarah opened her door, and Tru gasped as she walked inside.

The room was certainly unusual for that of a sixteen-year-old girl. Whilst most rooms for girls Sarah's age were filled with posters of the latest rock bands and movie posters, Sarah's was instead filled with pictures, by M.C. Escher Tru noted, and was stuffed full of fantasy artwork and novels. The shelves were lined with stuffed animals, generally representing strange and mythical creatures, and the bed itself was surrounded with soft tapestries, as though it was made out for a princess. Sarah grinned at Tru.

"What do you think? Too abstract?"

Sarah's question startled Tru out of her reverie, and she focussed on the girl whose life she was supposed to save.

"It's very nice...very unusual, showing your...umm...creativity," Tru finished lamely. Sarah looked at her, slight suspicion in her eyes, but invited Tru to take any notes that she needed.

"Sarah! Andrew's here!" A voice from downstairs startled the two. Sarah looked at Tru.

"You don't mind if I go say hello do you?" Sarah asked tentatively. "You can stay up here and take more notes for your survey, if you like..."

Tru wanted to keep Sarah in sight, so that she had more chance of stopping her inevitable death, but taking a look around the room didn't seem to be a bad idea, especially if it gave a clue as to Sarah's whereabouts at the time of the accident. Forcing a grin, she looked at the dark-haired teenager.

"I'd like that very much, thank you," Tru nodded to Sarah. Sarah smiled and walked out of the door, preparing to go and greet her best friend. Sudden laughter from downstairs told Tru that she was safe to snoop around the room.

'Maybe I should go into the burglary business...' Tru mused to herself, feeling slightly guilty for rummaging through someone's personal possessions.

Glancing around the room, Tru saw nothing of any help as to the location of the accident. That wasn't to say that there wasn't anything of interest, as the whole room seemed fit to burst with fantasy. It was as though Sarah had forgotten reality, and just buried herself in her dreams.

Something caught Tru's eye. She looked to her right, and discovered a small drawer, which looked to have gotten a lot of use. Knowing full well that she was in fact just spying, and not actually looking for clues, Tru walked over to the dressing table, curiosity getting the better of her. She reached for the small handle, and jumped when more laughter erupted from downstairs. Calming herself, Tru gave the drawer a slight pull, and was surprised when something jammed against the inside, preventing access. She tried pulling harder, and the result was a sore hand and a loud bang, which issued from whatever had been blocking the drawer. Cursing slightly, and rubbing her bruised hand, Tru looked into the drawer's contents.

The artefacts in this drawer greatly outweighed the value of practically anything else. Tru moved a few items aside, glancing at photographs of an almost identical replica of Sarah, yet with more age and maturity in her eyes.

'That must be Sarah's mother...' Tru wondered. No wonder Sarah had seemed a little tense around the woman downstairs.

Pulling out more items, and chiding herself with everything she scanned, Tru continued her "search". She noticed that one particular item cropped up very often, although it was more of a person than an item. There were numerous drawings of a strangely attractive man, who looked about ten years older than Tru herself. Tru noted the strange haircut, the wacky clothing, and most especially the eyes...those unavoidable, mismatched eyes. Whoever had drawn these was a good artist, and seeing as this was Sarah's private drawer, it seemed as though she had some sort of connection with the man. What was even stranger, however, was that there weren't only drawings of the handsome man. There were some photographs, which sported a man who looked almost identical to the man in the drawings, except the man in the pictures had a normal appearance. There was also, Tru noted with a hint of unease, a small statue of the odd looking man in the drawings.

Deciding that Sarah had some sort of infatuation with this strange being, Tru dismissed it, and continued rooting through the drawer. A small, red-encased book caught her attention. Intricate gold writing spelled out the title: "Labyrinth". Intrigued, Tru picked up the novel, and turned to the book marked page. The text was small and was quite difficult, and Tru found it difficult making out the words.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnamed - no, unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen..."

Tru shook her head. What a strange book. Still captivated by the sheer fantasy however, Tru flipped to the front, and continued reading, forgetting that she was supposed to be helping save someone's life.

"What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers..." King of the what? Powers? This was indeed a strange book. Something twigged inside Tru, and she glanced back at the numerous drawings of the attractive man. Reading some descriptions of the man in the small book, Tru was suddenly aware that the King in the story was the same man that Sarah had been sketching.

"What the hell are you doing?!" An angry voice demanded from the doorframe. Tru whipped round in shock.

Sarah was standing at the entrance to her room, her face drained of its entire colour. Angry eyes surveyed the scene before her – someone had been snooping her room, and had discovered something potentially dangerous.

"Give that to me." Sarah demanded, holding her hand out to receive the book.

Tru kept her hold on the red book, still strangely fascinated with the story, and its King. Knowing that she was going against all of her self-morals, and knowing that she had to save this girl's life, Tru still couldn't resist asking about the strange artefacts she had discovered.

"So, who's this irresistible King you keep dreaming about?" Tru asked with a slight smile on her face, intending to start a friendly conversation with Sarah. If it was possible, Sarah's face drained what little colour was left in it, and she stood in total shock, not able to answer.

Tru's discoveries had awakened a deep feeling in Sarah – one of hurt, confusion, fear and anger. It had been months since Sarah had even thought about opening that drawer and causing these memories to flood back. But now, some arrogant young woman had just re-released the feelings, and Sarah was livid.

"That's – that's none of your business!" Sarah snapped, walking closer so she could snatch the book out of Tru's hands.

Tru knew she had gone too far, but as long as she was standing there, causing trouble for Sarah, she was stopping her from reaching her destination, and ultimately preventing her untimely demise.

"He's cute," Tru started again, determined to get through to the teenager. Glancing once again at the book, and reading more of its intricate story, Tru found herself mesmerised, and couldn't resist reading parts out loud, almost as though she wanted them to be real. Forgetting of everything around her, she didn't notice Sarah's look of horror.

"Y'know, I wish this Goblin King would come and take me away, right now. Sure would help some of my problems," Tru laughed to herself. Without warning, the book was snatched from her hands, and instead of facing an angry Sarah, as Tru expected, she faced one full of sinking, deep, horrific fear.

"What have you done...?" Sarah stared at the window, her face the picture of utmost disbelief and horror.

Tru was confused, but soon forgot about everything around her as all the lights went out. Glancing up, she didn't even have time to blink, as her world faded to an even deeper black, and she knew no more.

* * *

Sarah Williams' laugh continued up the stairs after she decided to check on the stranger lodged in her room, supposedly taking notes. Sarah couldn't help but be suspicious of the woman, as her claims seemed to be a little on the foggy and unprofessional side. She jogged up the remainder of the stairs, and pushed the door to her room open, prepared to ask the woman to leave. Instead, her heart plummeted like a stone as the scene in the room greeted her eyes.

Her drawer, her private drawer meant for keeping secrets and lies locked away for eternity, was currently open, and the "art student" was reading from the one book which could change the course of someone's life. It was simply too dangerous. Sarah shook from shock, and familiar fear.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Sarah watched the woman spin round in shock, but didn't wait for an answer.

"Give that to me," she demanded, wanting more than anything to have the book burned. As long as this Tru didn't understand, as long as the words weren't said...

"So, who is this irresistible King you keep dreaming about?" The question startled Sarah, and sent deep chills through her spine. Irresistible? Sure, he might have had a certain charm, but he was cruel, cruel and unfair, and no other could match the fear he placed within Sarah.

"That's – that's none of your business!" Sarah snapped, desperate to take the leather-cased book before it could do any more damage. Rekindling old feelings was enough, and Sarah was one hundred percent certain that she didn't want the real thing to deal with. Again.

"He's cute," Tru stated. Sarah could only look at her with mixed feelings of horror and disbelief. She was even more startled when Tru started reading sentences from the novel out loud.

'NO!' Sarah's mind screamed at her. She couldn't let this happen again.

"Y'know, I wish this Goblin King would come and take me away, right now..." Sarah didn't hear the rest of this sentence. The words, the very words that haunted her dreams and plagued her thoughts and feelings...and now they were loose again, set to terrorise another innocent victim.

Reaching over and snatching the book from Tru's hands, and saying something her brain couldn't comprehend, Sarah tried desperately to convince herself that it wasn't real, none of it. No Labyrinth existed, no goblins were going to come and take Tru to the Underground, no Underground existed full stop, and most definitely, most certainly, Goblin Kings didn't, and wouldn't ever exist.

Those reassuring thoughts were dashed as all the lights in the room went out. Sarah prayed that it was a power cut, and looked over to Tru to see if she was ok. However, upon realising that no one was standing next to her, Sarah's heart palpitated, and she spun around desperately to escape the room. However, a sharp crack from the window area, and the form of someone standing by that window stopped her, and Sarah shook, knowing, yet not wanting to accept, who was standing there.

An icy voice confirmed her fears.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Hello, Sarah."


	4. Underground

_Eek. Long time since I updated this, no? Well, forgive me, but I'm trying to recover from a 28-hour coach journey from a school trip to Prague! I got back at around three-thirty pm, and I'm exhausted, but ready to write! Why the school can't just fly us there is anybody's guess. Anyway, enough blabbering. One more thing though, I was watching Little Britain (for those that don't know, it's a programme shown making fun of the British life. Very funny, performed mainly by two outrageous men, heh), and on one sketch, the tall man goes into a shop, and asks if he can have a dating list. He names one person, who he wants his date to be, and she's called Linda Williams. Scary or what? ;) Thank you very much Sapphire925 and Avalon-blackandgreen for the reviews! Your support means the world, thank you again :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, nor do I own Tru Calling. Enjoy :)**

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Hello, Sarah."

Time seemed to stop. Sarah was aware that her senses, her feeling of being someone, her feeling of being in _control_, had all shut down, until she was left with her thoughts...and her fears. She stood facing the door, hand gripping the handle so tightly her skin was beginning to turn purple, not able to do anything else. Her forced breathing could be heard echoing in the room, but to that Sarah paid no attention.

_Oh. My. God._

It couldn't be _him_; it was impossible! He didn't exist, he was a myth, a legend, a fictitious character imagined by parents to scare their children into behaving if they were naughty. In Sarah's case, he was just a fantasy, someone there to fear, yet strangely admire, at the same time. However, soft footsteps coming closer, too much closer, seemed to prove these desperate thoughts wrong. Steeling herself, yet feeling as though her insides had turned to jelly, Sarah slowly turned around, and met the mismatched eyes of _him._

The Goblin King.

She found her voice at last.

"What do you want?" Her voice was too high-pitched to be passed as a confident question, and Sarah knew it, but she still hoped he'd just accept the fact that he wasn't welcome around here.

He didn't answer, just gazed at her with that arrogant, mocking smile. He tilted his head to the side and rested it against his shoulder, studying her intently. If anything, this served to fuel Sarah's anger at him, although she felt too weak to do anything about it. She stood staring at those mismatched eyes, feeling whatever confidence was there in the first place ebb away.

He finally spoke.

"I must say, this is quite unexpected. First, someone wishes _themselves _to my Labyrinth, and now none other than Sarah Williams is standing in front of me."

Sarah shuddered, not really wanting to know how he knew her full name.

"Bring her back," Sarah spoke, tying to sound confident.

"Come now Sarah, you should know the rules by now. I'm not going to simply bring her back and forget that it happened, especially when the young woman asked so nicely." He still wore that smug expression, chilling Sarah to the bone.

"She's too old to be a Goblin. What else could you want?" Sarah cringed inwardly after saying that sentence, not really wanting to know what he did with his non-Goblin prospects. "Bring her back."

"You haven't changed a bit, Sarah. You're still the stubborn girl that you were all those months ago." He smirked at her.

"So that's why you're here? To insult me?" Sarah was outraged. How _dare _he. "Well, your insults are petty. I already defeated your Labyrinth, and you," she emphasized the word "you" to add further insult on his behalf, smiling inwardly as she saw Jareth's eyes narrow.

"No, you're wrong, my naïve Sarah. If you had truly defeated me, I would not be standing here right now."

"Of course I defeated you!" Sarah spat. "If I hadn't, Toby and I would still be in the Underground, and your so-called Kingdom wouldn't have been destroyed."

Jareth shook his head, disturbing his mane of platinum hair, and he grinned at the angry Sarah. "No. I wouldn't be here, had you truly defeated me. Something, or rather _someone _must have stopped me from falling completely."

Sarah tried to take this information in. Someone? Who? Unless she had somehow stopped him from being truly defeated...but why? Why hadn't she been able to completely destroy him? She hated him, he was her nemesis, he was her enemy, so why was something about her stopping him from falling to his defeat?

Sarah was suddenly filled with visions from her dream...the very dream in which he had tried to make her forget everything about why she was in the Labyrinth. She had searched for him, and she had danced with him. Somehow, Sarah had been offered a sense of relief, and happiness, when she danced in those strong arms, and looked into those deep mismatched eyes...

Was that it? Did she have some sort of positive feeling towards him, something so strong that it wouldn't allow her to truly destroy him? Deep down inside her, could she even find it in her heart to...love him?

Angry and fearful of this new prospect, Sarah shook her head of dark brown hair furiously, and looked the Goblin King in the eyes.

"I won't ask again. Bring her back. Now."

"Sarah, Sarah," she hated the way he said her name, "if you want her back so badly, you know what you must do."

"Solve the Labyrinth again?" Sarah asked wearily. "No matter. I've done it before, I can do it again."

Jareth laughed at her attempted bravery. Sarah narrowed her eyes, feeling more and more angry with each passing second.

"Well? Thirteen hours to go, now kindly take me to the Labyrinth so we can get this over with," Sarah demanded irritably. Jareth chuckled.

"Thirteen hours? You must have misunderstood, my dear. I've already been generous enough in letting you win your friend back," he locked eyes with her, "you now have ten hours in which to solve the Labyrinth."

_"I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel"_

His words echoed in Sarah's head. She fumed inwardly. Yes, he was right, he could be cruel, by taking her three hours away from her. But wait! He had taken three hours from her before, after Hoggle had helped her escape the Oubliette, just before the Cleaners had attempted to slice and dice the two. Sarah bit back the words "it's not fair!", remembering the fact that she had still beaten his stupid Labyrinth, even with those three hours deducted. Also, she had the advantage of knowing some of the directions, so she could take the same route again, right?

"Fine. Your rules, I'll still crush your pathetic attempts to win," Sarah strode to the window.

His eyes darkened, and if possible, seemed to grow colder. He smiled, a chilling, unfriendly smile.

"Not this time, Sarah," his voice remained calm, with its little frost edging in, "my Kingdom will not fall this time. You have been warned."

He gestured with his arm, and the long, narrow, stretching walkways that twisted and turned appeared outside of Sarah's window. She looked at it, noticing how much it looked the same, from the outside anyway.

"You have ten hours," a voice in her left ear caused her to jump. Jareth pointed to the same antique clock next to the withered tree, and Sarah noticed how the hands already pointed at three o'clock. "Good luck," was all he said, before fading away.

_"Such a pity..."_

Sarah blinked. Good luck? He must be taunting her, she decided. She turned towards the Labyrinth, familiar sinking feelings of fear and determination creeping into her stomach.

'Well, come on feet,' she thought to herself, smiling slightly. She started advancing to the Labyrinth. In her ears rang an echo of a mocking laugh.

* * *

"Ungg," Tru Davies sat up and placed a hand to her forehead. Her head hurt so much she thought that there was a party going on in her brain. Blinking to clear her foggy vision, she looked around the room.

She was lying in a small indent in the floor of a messy, disorganised room. On one side of the room, Tru could see a comfortable looking chair with a few cushions strewn over the seat. There was a large window to her right, and behind her sat a long passageway. To her left, Tru could see a set of stairs leading to somewhere. Glancing over to the wall, she could see a large, ornate clock with its ticking fingers. Tru had to blink once or twice to make sure she was reading the clock correctly. No, her eyes weren't deceiving her – the clock read three o'clock, but it had thirteen hours inscribed into its face.

'Where the heck am I?' Tru wondered, feeling a nervous, worrying feeling settling into her gut. She stood up, surprised to find that she felt perfectly fine.

Tru walked over to the window and perched on the ledge jutting out of the room. Looking down, she could see that it was a fairly long drop, and backed up slightly to give herself some room. In the distance, Tru could see an inky sky, and the small town surrounding the place she was in looked dark and foreboding. In the distance, however, if she squinted, Tru could see a hint of sunlight. This thought brought her calming feelings as she recognised the fact that this place wasn't as dark and frightening as she had first thought. Judging from the room she was in, and the considerable height at which she was situated, Tru knew she was in some sort of castle.

"Do you like it?" A voice in her ear caused Tru to inhale sharply and spin around to view her companion. A tall man with pale blonde hair, and dressed in the most _outrageous _clothing stood in front of her, smiling arrogantly. It was his eyes that caught her attention; sharp, cold mismatched eyes...

"You're...him, aren't you?" Tru asked fearfully, remembering Sarah's descriptions and drawings. "The Goblin King."

He laughed, not a genuine laugh, more cold and calculating. Tru shook her head.

"But-but you can't be! I mean, you don't exist!"

"Oh, don't I?" He smiled arrogantly, and waved a hand in front of Tru's face. She blinked, and realised that the small wafts of air hitting her face were real. This man, this King really did exist.

"Why am I here?" Tru was desperate to get out of this situation, as she didn't like the look of the blonde standing before her.

He smiled again, turned away from her, and began walking towards the throne situated at the top of the room. Tru sighed in slight relief. It felt good not to be staring into that burning gaze.

"You are here because you made a very foolish wish." He turned to see her reaction.

'Wish...?' Tru was confused. The last time she had checked, she hadn't asked for some cruel Goblin King to come and take her...oh. Fear set in as Tru realised that all of this was her own fault.

"W-what will happen? To me?" Tru asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, Tru," she shuddered, not knowing how this potentially dangerous man knew her name, "that all depends. I am not yet sure whether Goblin green is your colour."

He laughed, a long, chilling laugh, and Tru sank to the small set of stairs at the base of the room, all hope of leaving vanishing in a single moment.


	5. Sinking

Chapter five! Heh. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks go to Innogen and Avalon-blackandgreen (I took a long look at the last chapter, and you're right, so hopefully this will come out better) for reviewing! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, nor do I own Tru Calling.**

Sarah took a deep breath as she jogged towards the entrance to the long, twisting passageways of the Labyrinth lying before her.

'I never thought I'd have to come here again,' was one of many thoughts crossing her mind. True, when she had wished Toby away, a small part of her deep inside had expected him to be taken away, but she was still largely shocked when she had discovered the Goblins running around her dad's bedroom, and the blonde King standing in the window, mainly because she had known that such a thing couldn't happen. Or so she thought. The first time she had been in the Labyrinth, it had seemed...distant, not so much an adventure as a long, exciting dream. But now...the shock of being back in the Labyrinth after convincing herself for months that it had just been a figment of her imagination still hadn't worn off.

She reached the small pool at the base of the hill, and was reminded of her first meeting with Hoggle. To her dismay, he wasn't spraying the Fairies, nor was he in any part of the area.

_What did you expect? _A small voice whispered nastily in the back of her head. _To get the same run again? He's not that stupid._

Yes, _he _would make sure that her run wouldn't be easy. It was no picnic last time, but he had made it clear to her that he wasn't going to lose again. She would just have to make sure he got what his arrogant ego deserved. _She _would not lose.

Sarah was angry about why she was here again. She didn't even know the person she was supposed to be rescuing, and now she was running the Labyrinth again, competing against him again, and all for a stupid young woman. Sarah sincerely hoped that this Tru would be grateful after this.

Sarah walked towards the general area in which the entrance was situated, and to her great surprise the heavy metal doors appeared in a blink. Momentarily disorientated and getting very confused, she blinked again, and the doors stayed in their place.

'What the...?'

It couldn't be this easy. Never. Walking into the actual Labyrinth itself last time had proved quite difficult, as you had to ask the right question in order to be granted access. But this time? Sarah had thought that the Goblin King had wanted to make it very difficult for her, but if this was anything to go by, it was going to be a very easy run.

_Don't get ahead of yourself_, that voice chided.

Shrugging both physically and mentally, she walked towards the large iron doors. Before she could even think about reaching out to push one open, they swung on their rusty hinges, and the Labyrinth was open to her once again. Sarah peeked inside tentatively, before stepping foot into the Labyrinth.

The first thing she noticed was that the temperature had dropped by almost ten degrees. Shivering, she pulled her jumper from around her waist and put it on. The walls also seemed to have a darker edge to them, almost as if new shadows had been cast upon them. Looking up, Sarah could see that the sun was setting, therefore casting an eerie twilight on the area. The darkening sky did nothing to help Sarah's nerves.

"_Now, would you go left, or right?"_

Hoggle's words came back to her in an instant. She had gone right, and taken a good fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to get to the next section of the Labyrinth. Fifteen minutes she couldn't really afford to waste this time, as she only had ten hours. Sarah smiled slightly as she remembered the cute little blue worm that had shown her the path. Something suddenly stirred in Sarah's mind. Hoggle had said something ... something about how he wouldn't go either way. At first, Sarah had thought he meant that he wouldn't run the Labyrinth, but the more Sarah thought about the direction the worm had shown her, the more it made sense.

"I wouldn't go either way..." Sarah mused out loud, "I'd go...straight ahead!"

Walking towards the wall opposite the entrance, she flung her arms out towards it, and was prepared to meet resistance. The closer she got to the wall, the more excited she got, and when no resistance or wall met her hands, she realised that she had walked straight through an opening.

Grinning at her own logic, she looked to the left and then the right of the narrow passage she was standing in. This passage seemed darker and colder, and each direction looked identical to the other.

'I went right last time...At least if I go right, there'd be some familiarity about the path.'

Sarah looked once more to the left. 'How much different could it be?' Turning to the right, she took a deep breath and continued along the path.

* * *

Half an hour later saw Sarah in a very unfamiliar place. After continuing along the path to the right, she had found herself not in the small stone maze with the confusing directions, but instead in a leafy forest. A narrow rocky path meandered around various trees and stumps, and led to a point on the horizon. The leaves on the trees weren't very thick, providing the forest with some light, to Sarah's relief. One odd thing about the forest was that there were no two trees that were of the same species. Every single tree was different. There were even some species Sarah had never seen before; one tree housed large round leaves with bright bursts of orange in the centre leading away from the stem, whilst another seemed to shrink the closer you walked towards it. However, there was a fern, and an oak, and these familiar trees brought a small comfort to Sarah.

Shrugging, and wondering where the path lead, Sarah continued walking, avoiding certain varieties of trees that seemed intent on blocking her path. The further she progressed, the darker the forest seemed to grow, until only small fireflies lighted the whole area. Shivering with both cold and slight fear of the unknown, Sarah looked around tentatively before taking any steps. She continued walking, looking around at certain times to see if there was another route she could take, preferably a floodlit one. The fireflies' warm glow attracted Sarah to them, as they were the only source of light in the thickening forest. The strange thing was that as she stared at them, they seemed to gather together and form one large light. Smiling, Sarah began to follow them as they beckoned to her. The light was her only guidance, and she wasn't about to wander around in the dark.

The fireflies led her along the path before suddenly, abruptly turning direction, and started swarming to the left. Intrigued, yet slightly apprehensive, Sarah followed, not willing to give up her only source of light and comfort. The glow moved on slowly, letting Sarah keep up. All at once, without warning, they stopped. Confused, Sarah stopped too.

'What's wrong?' Sarah thought, an anxious feeling making its way into her stomach.

She should have realised something was wrong straight away, but it took a few moments for her brain to comprehend. Upon realising that the lights weren't going to be of any more help, Sarah tried to turn around to head back onto the path, and when her feet wouldn't comply, she looked down.

And shrieked.

Her feet were ankle deep in a sticky substance – quicksand. Struggling and panicking at the same time, she tried to lift her feet clear of the liquid solid, and only caused her feet to sink further into the substance.

_Oh god..._

Sarah looked around desperately for any branch, or anyone who could get her out of the quicksand. She was somewhat close to the edge of the pit, although she couldn't tell for certain as the forest was nearly pitch black by now.

_You're going to die, _that nasty voice in her head was back, and it was speaking perfectly calmly.

'No.'

She refused to die now, she had done well so far, and she had beaten the stupid thing once already! Besides, she wasn't about to let _him_ win.

Trying to free her feet again only served to push her father into the substance, and before she knew it, she was knee deep in quicksand. Hoping there was someone in the area, Sarah yelled at the top of her voice.

"HELP! Someone help! Anyone...!" Sarah concluded desperately.

Sarah looked around again, desperate for anything to help her escape. There _had _to be a branch, or something rooted to the earth, which she could use to hoist herself out-

"You called?" Startled at the voice, Sarah spun around, and consequently sunk further into the quicksand. It was almost waist deep now.

Leaning against a tree trunk in a calm, arrogant matter was none other than him. The Goblin King.

"I didn't mean you!" Sarah sputtered. She would have been grateful if he was to help her, but she knew that was never going to happen.

"Really? What a pity. Well, I'll be leaving then." He calmly turned away and prepared to walk away, knowing that he would be stopped.

"Wait!" He turned around patiently, if not a little arrogantly. Sarah continued, "This isn't how it's supposed to happen. I mean, I'm not supposed to die!"

Jareth laughed darkly. "That is where you are wrong. Have you not noticed the changes in the Labyrinth?"

"Changes? Why's it changed?" Sarah asked, confused and still desperate to get out of the sand.

"Because you have changed. Come now, you didn't think that the Labyrinth would stay the same for you, or for everyone for that matter? No, the Labyrinth changes to suit the wanderer's dreams and personality." He smiled, though it wasn't pleasant. "You have changed, you have matured. Slightly."

Sarah was outraged. How dare he say she was just a child any more, especially considering that she was going to die and he wasn't doing a thing about it. He continued.

"In a way, the Labyrinth has matured with you. You now know that life is a reality. As is death. So, in answer to your statement, yes, you can die. Such a pity..."

Sarah stared at him in complete disbelief for five seconds before remembering her current predicament. Looking around quickly, she could see that no helpful branches, no means of escape had appeared. Jareth simply watched as she searched desperately for a way to free herself of the sticky substance. Sarah turned angry and fearful eyes to the Goblin King.

"So you're just going to leave me to die?" She was angry about the fact that he was mocking her when she was in serious trouble. "Fine! Then why don't you just leave and let me die in peace!" The anger was getting the better of her, and the angrier she got, the more she moved around, causing her to sink at a faster rate.

A thin smile graced Jareth's lips as he prepared to leave the area. "I expected better, Sarah. Only an hour in, and you're already heading towards defeat. Disappointing." He disappeared with his usual glamour. Sarah fumed.

"Fine. FINE!" She yelled to thin air. Suddenly realising that a precious hour had gone, she tried calling for help again. "Can anyone hear me? Help!" 'Except you, Goblin King,' she added as an afterthought.

A rustle in the nearby bushes startled Sarah, causing her to sink another couple of centimetres. The thick sand was now just past her waistline. "Hello?" she cried desperately.

"'Ello? 'Oo's out there?" A gravely voice answered.

"Hello?" Sarah cried, some hope entering her voice. "I'm stuck! Can you help me, please?"

The owner of the voice stepped into the dimming light of the fireflies, and Sarah was relieved to find that it looked friendly enough. A short dwarf had appeared, looking concerned. He wore clothes similar to Hoggle...just thinking of her friend caused Sarah to feel guilty and slight panic at the fact that she might never see him again. He was slightly darker, and certainly younger than her dwarf companion.

"Now what'cha doin' getting' stuck in there? Didn' no one tell you never ter rely on them dammed fireflies?" The dwarf gestured with his gnarled hand, and to Sarah's amazement, a thick, sturdy branch appeared on the ground. The dwarf picked it up and, struggling slightly with the weight of the wood, hovered it over the pit so that Sarah could grab the other end.

Sarah complied and grasped the other end of the branch firmly. Holding on as tightly as she could, she stayed completely still so that she wasn't going to sink in any further. To her relief, she was quite close to the edge of the quicksand pit, so she had a running chance.

"An' HEAVE!" The dwarf took an almighty breath, and pulled as hard as his little form could. Sarah gasped as she shifted closer to the edge – the little dwarf was stronger than he appeared.

_Things aren't always what they seem in this place. _Sarah shook her head. Clearly, she still had some learning to do about this place.

The dwarf pulled three more times, before Sarah was finally free of the suffocating substance. Sitting down on the edge of the pit wearily, she picked up a nearby leaf and began scrubbing the remains of the sand off her clothes.

"Thank-thank you," she said softly. She owed the dwarf her life.

"You's obviously not very clever if you's wanderin' into sand pits." The dwarf chided, but looked pleased with the thank you. "Name's Randdarf."

"Sarah," Sarah made a mental note to remember Randdarf's name straight off the bat, after all, she had thought Hoggle was called Hogwart for a while. Thinking of her dwarf friend caused fresh sadness and guilt for not calling him to rise to the surface. She decided to try her luck.

"You're a dwarf aren't you?" She asked politely.

"S'right." He answered gruffly whilst taking out a small lantern and match from his large pocket.

"You don't by any chance know a dwarf named Hoggle do you?" Instantly Sarah regretted her words, for at the mention of Hoggle's name, the dwarf dropped his lantern and regarded Sarah with a mixed reaction of shock and anger.

"I know _of _'im," Randdarf replied stonily.

Sarah was confused. Hoggle was just a normal dwarf, right?

"Of him? Why, is he famous or something?"

Randdarf's eyes widened suddenly, and he stared at Sarah with new wonder dawning on his face.

"You's...you's _the _Sarah aren't you!"

Sarah blushed slightly. _The _Sarah? Why _the _Sarah?

"Th' one oo defeated His Majesty's Labyrinth couple'o months ago! That were you's!"

Now Sarah was even more confused. Why should she be known for defeating the Labyrinth? Surely...surely others had defeated it before...

"...Yes," she ventured tentatively.

"Well then, why d'you's think 'e's famous? 'Elped you's didn't 'e!"

"Hoggle's famous for helping me defeat the Labyrinth?" Did the same apply to Sir Didymus and Ludo? Sarah wondered. "Then...why were you shocked with me when I mentioned him?"

Randdarf looked at Sarah warily. "Look, it's not likes I don't trust you's, but what you's did, well, kinda give 'im a bad name, you's followin'?"

Sarah stared. A bad name? Had she gotten Hoggle and the others in trouble with Jareth because they had helped her?

"'E's not ter be trusted anymores, an' none of us lot dare even think o' doin' otherwise. Gives _us _bad names an' everythin'."

Sarah couldn't make sense of this. So Hoggle had helped her, was he ridiculed and outcast now because he had helped her to defeat the Labyrinth? 'This is _his _fault. It's his revenge on my friends, and they didn't even deserve it.' Fresh anger and guilt swept through Sarah, and prickles of tears started forming at her eyes. Blinking furiously, she turned to Randdarf.

"Where is he now?" She looked Randdarf directly in the eyes, pleading for help.

Randdarf hesitated. He didn't want to get into trouble with His Majesty himself, and he certainly didn't want to be an outcast. However, he, like many others, loathed His Majesty, and anything he could do to help the girl would help to anger him. Even if it did mean exile, he was prepared to defy His Majesty and do all he could to help Sarah find her friend.

"Foller me," he grunted, and beckoned to Sarah to follow him.

Randdarf led Sarah through the darkness, and then from what Sarah could tell of the moonlight reflecting off dewy blades of grass, they came to a clearing. Numerous hedges lined the opposite end of the clearing, and Sarah jolted in hope. Was this the entrance to the hedge maze part of the Labyrinth?

A small figure tottering about the base of one particularly nasty looking hedge attracted Sarah's attention. Everything was the same: the leathery waistcoat, limping figure, and the small bag of jewels hanging from his waist. Sarah ran over to him.

"Hoggle!"


	6. Escape?

_Yikes! I'm sorry I procrastinated for so long! Here's the very long-awaited chapter six. Thanks to my reviewers, you're what keep me going, and I hope you enjoy chapter six._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, nor do I own Tru Calling.**

* * *

'I need a plan,' were the first words that floated through Tru's head an hour after she'd arrived. So disorientated with the sudden change of location, it had taken a while for her to come to her senses, but now the smart, intelligent Tru had surfaced once again. 'First things first – get an idea of the surroundings.' 

Standing up, Tru dusted off her hands and looked around at the disorganised room. The "blonde man" had disappeared shortly before, and she had heard his whispered conversation to the Goblin guards standing by a set of stairs, informing them to keep her in their sight. Not wanting to keep the ugly creatures in _her_ sight, Tru instead focussed on the view outside. There was a small city standing just beyond the castle, and beyond that was what looked like a scrap yard. Frowning into the distance, Tru could see the twists and turns of what looked like a labyrinth.

Chewing her lip, the young woman stared into the labyrinth, pondering what to do next. Tru knew full well that she still had a life to save – Sarah was still out there somewhere. The difficulty was finding her, and Tru knew that there was a possibility that Sarah wasn't even close to the labyrinth. Bearing that in mind, Tru came to the only answer she could think of at the moment. Escape.

But how? Those ugly Goblin guards were still leering at her. Tru glanced to her left, where a large set of double wooden doors was standing. They didn't look too sturdy...Tru bet that had she the time, she'd be able to open them somehow, and find a way out into the stone maze. The flaw in this plan was that she'd have to distract the guards for some time. Tru then saw the litter on the floor, and suddenly had an idea.

Turning to the tallest guard, as he looked like the leader, Tru put on her best "puzzled face".

"Excuse me?" Tru knew better than to argue with the guards – it would only put her into more trouble. "There's something going on outside – it looks like a fight or something."

"Nice try," the larger guard sneered at her.

"No, seriously," Tru thought quickly. "There's a couple of..." Should she call them Goblins, or would that be considered offensive toward them? The last thing Tru wanted to do right now was offend them, even though several remarks floated through her mind, none very polite. "A couple of your people shouting at each other."

The larger guard paused, frowning at her. He turned to the smaller guard, and whispered urgently. The smaller one nodded. Tru kept her act up through it, hoping she was convincing enough.

"Descriptions?" The larger guard barked at her. Tru's mind went into automatic drive.

"Uhh, there's one," Tru gazed out of the window and looked into the small city, pretending she could see something. "He's...grey, with red armour. And, umm," she pretended to squint, "he's carrying a spear."

The larger guard suddenly looked worried. Tru felt the same, though didn't show it. Had she convinced him? The smaller guard prompted her.

"Yeah, and the other guy," Tru quickly made something else up. "He's more green, and is wearing, umm," Tru suspected they didn't have jeans in this place, "black boots and a yellow shirt."

That triggered a reaction between the two guards. They whispered once again, frantically, to each other. Tru stared at them, wondering if her plan had worked. Without so much as a look toward her, the guards picked up their weapons, and jogged toward the window, to check what was happening.

"Grado and Knell again...I swear, if another arm is broken I'll do something drastic..."

By this time, Tru had picked up a large wooden pole lying carelessly on the floor. Grasping it firmly, Tru waited until the window had the guards' full attention, before aiming, and swinging. The first swing knocked the tall guard straight off his feet, and he landed some distance away, unmoving. The shorter guard turned sharply, and glared at Tru, his eyes flashing. "Hey!" He made to grab the pole off her, but Tru was faster, and she swung the pole straight into the Goblin's face. He collapsed to the floor, also unmoving.

Tru heaved a small sigh of relief, a small smile on her face. Glancing out of the window, she could hardly believe how accurate her "descriptions" had been. Lucky coincidence? Whatever it was, Tru didn't hang around any longer. She jogged to the doors, catching one before it closed properly, and heaved it open. Squeezing through the gap, she checked her surroundings – a large, stone corridor – for any more guards. When she was sure it was completely empty, Tru jogged the length of the passage, and through an open door at the end.

'This is a bit...easy,' Tru thought to herself as she located the exit of the castle. This was a somewhat unsettling thought, and Tru felt more nervous the closer she got to her escape, but nothing impeded her way.

Amazingly, Tru managed to get to the gates of the city without anything or anyone attempting to stop her. Pleased with her good luck, Tru broke into a full run as soon as she was clear of the gates. But instead of the scrap yard she had seen just beyond the city, Tru met with a stone wall as soon as she lost sight of the entrance to the city. Frowning, she turned around, but met nothing but air and ground. Turning back to the wall, she spotted a small, narrow opening amidst the bricks.

"Here goes nothing..." Tru spoke aloud to herself, wondering what on earth was going to happen once she entered the maze. With the way her luck was running so far, Tru hoped that she'd run straight into Sarah Williams as soon as she got into the maze. Knowing this was a very slim chance, Tru took a deep breath, and stepped into the labyrinth.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short. But this has definitely helped my writer's block. When I next update, I might add more, and shorten chapter seven, as that one's going to be quite large. Hoped you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated._


End file.
